Here We Are
by Kokoai
Summary: Axel remembers Roxas, but Roxas doesn't remember Axel. Taking a risk, will Axel be able to remind Roxas? Just a next life fic for AkuRoku. Title sucks, summary sucks, story sucks. weither you read it or not does not matter to me.


For a while I've been wanting to write a 'next life' fic for AkuRoku, and wah la, here it be. It's not my best work but oh well.

This was actually inspired by a song, but... I can't remember what song... I know I'm an idiot (a blonde idiot at that).

Warning: Shounen-ai, aka boyxboy and in this case thats Axel and Roxas kissing. No likey? Then you should just leave... NOW! Also, if you don't know and don't want to know **Saix's somebody name** then you should leave too.

Disclaimer: Let's see, is KH chock full of yaoi? Nope. Well, I don't own it then.

* * *

Those blonde spikes, those crystalline eyes, that slightly childish face; could it be? It was only a glance, yet it looked so much like him.

___________

"What if it was him?" I ask in the cell phone that lay between my ear and hand.

"Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't." he replies ever so helpful.

"Come one, Saix. What if you were in my shoes?" I ask, more whimper.

"You know I abandoned that name. And the only advice I can spare is just confront him in a way that's beneficial to you no matter the outcome." he replies in his all too common monotone.

"Not a bad idea, Isa. I'll let you know how it goes." I reply cheerily and hang up before Sai- I mean Isa has a chance to respond.

A simple 'accidental' bump should do the trick.

-Next Day-

Walking the all too familiar Twilight Town streets I spot those golden spikes bouncing my way. He looks just as he did before; there no way it's not him. Stepping out just as we pass I create that 'accidental' bump.

"Sorry, man." I fake apologize. He gazes up to meet my eyes before uttering his apology.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." The fact that he thinks it's his fault humors me.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I ask calmly, taking a chance. there's no more doubt in my mind this is him, but does he remember me? He stares dumbfounded for a few moments.

"I don't... Maybe..." his reply is unsure. He's like an open book, to me anyway. The look on his face screams 'I'm racking my brain trying to remember.'

"Why don't we meet up later, that way you have time to think." I suggest with a smirk; knowing he'll agree.

"Y-yeah..." he nervously agrees. He digs into his checkered messenger bag, retrieving a notepad and pen. Taking them from him I jot down my name and cell number then return them to him.

"I've got classes so I won't be free till five." he informs me with feigned calmness.

"Alright, talk to you then." I reply happily. Taking one last look at my face, he scurries past me down the street. With an over the shoulder glance and small chuckle, I continue up the road while pulling my cell out and speed dialing seven.

"This life is the lucky one." I proclaim loudly into the receiver.

"Am I correct in assuming he remembers you?" Isa asks with an irritated sigh. Oops, I disturbed him... Oh well.

"Kinda... He knows he knows me, he just can't remember." I reply still happy.

"Axel, that doesn't make sense." Isa snips.

"He recognizes me, but he can't remember why." I clarify, hoping he understands.

"Now the problem of him remembering arises." His states apathetic.

"Yeah..." I pause to scratch the back of my head.

"What to do though?" finishing with a hopeless sigh.

"Well you can wait for him to remember on his own, or find a way to jog his memory." Isa sounds almost a tiny bit interested.

"My patience won't wait, but how would I jog his memory?" I question a bit dejected. Man, where's Namine when you need her? Oh, right, Kairi. How to jog Roxas's memory... He never remembered Sora; what if I'm Sora this time? No, gotta stay positive, he **will **remember.

"You could duplicate your actions you used on me." Isa helpfully suggests. I perk up at this idea.

"Good idea, but what if it fails?" I'm such a pessimist now.

"How would you say this? 'light the bridge on fire and see what happens.'" Isa jokes, but without emotion. I burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"I would say that!" I reply between laughs. "I'll be sure to do that and let you know what happens." Laughter still remains, but has died down a bit. Closing my phone and returning it to the abyss of my pocket, I head home.

Tossing my shoes off at the door, I throw myself onto my couch. Staring at the white, smooth ceiling all I can think of is him.

'Let's meet again, in the next life.' Those words continue to echo through my head. Thankfully them came true, at least I hope.

Could it work? It worked on him so it should. But what if it doesn't? What if...

"Hm?" Retrieving my ringing phone from my pocket I glance at the screen before answering with a,

"Yo."

"Axel..." Holy crap! He - Saix - is depressed!

"What's wrong?" I ask with full concern.

"I-I f-found him..." Why the hell is he about to cry?

"I'd say great, but it sure as hell isn't is it?" Like hell I need to ask, yet I still do. Silence, aside from his barely audible sobs claimed the next few minutes. I want to say something, but it's best I don't. My phone beeps for another caller.

"Isa, hang tight, I've got another call." I say this quickly before switching over.

"Hello?" Gotta make this fast.

"H-hi." Shit, Roxas!

"I'm really sorry 'bout this, but I can't talk right now." I state urgently and rushed. I really hate to do this, but Isa needs me a lot right now.

"S-sorry." he apologizes before hanging up.

"Sorry, it was Roxas so I couldn't just ignore it." I apologize once back on with Isa.

"What do I do, Axel?" he sobs heavily.

"I'm coming over, we're staying on the phone though." I state harshly, yet caring. Isa sniffles on response. Fifteen minutes is all it takes to walk to his house.

"I'm coming up." This breaks the fourteen minute silence. Closing my phone as I reach the door, I barge in knowing he won't care.

I find the bluenette in a ball on the floor. Kneeling beside him I gently place a hand on his shoulder. His tear-streaked face rises to meet mine. Never in my entire existence and non-existence did I think I'd see him like _this._ So... Depressed.

"Think you can tell me what happened?" I ask lightly with a smirk, a lighten-the-mood attempt. He sits up, rubs his eyes, and heaves a breath.

"When I ran into him - once I knew for sure it was him - I was so full of... Joy..." Obviously the words felt odd rolling off his tongue with actual meaning. "I-I couldn't stop myself f-from..." he looked away in pain. Then it nailed me.

"You kissed him." This caused a burst of tears and him falling into my arms, a major mess.

"H-he didn't remember." The former number seven sobbed unimaginably hard. Xenmas must not have cared as much for Saix as he did for him.

An hour of gradually lessening sobs passed.

"Go. Meet up with Roxas." Isa commanded between sobs, breaking the silence. How could I? He's in so much _real_ pain and plan A just went boom.

"I'm not le-"

"Axel!" he snaps viscously.

"Superior and I didn't have what you and XIII did- do. I've lost my chance- screwed it up. Take yours, before it slips away." he voice has so much newfound strength that I almost can't protest.

"I can't just leave you!" I flame with more strength then intended. Isa sighs heavily.

"I can't order you anymore..." his voice has grown extremely soft. "so think of this as a request from a friend." All traces of sorrow have vanished.

_____

"Meet me atop the clock tower." I command into my cell's receiver.

"Okay, but why?" Roxas questions.

"I'll explain there." My voice is slightly bitter, but also anxious.

I've got a lighter in hand and a bridge before me, let's see what happens.

____

My feet dangle over the clock towers edge. Mentally prepping for my next move. Dear Kingdom Hearts, please, please let this work; let him remember.

"Axel?" My head snaps to the approaching blonde. One look at his adorable face and a wave of calmness rushes over me. My fears melt away... I wish.

My heart beats rampedly, breaking rib after rib. Roxas takes his spot beside me. As a single, clear, crystalline droplet falls from my face I quickly lean over and roughly kiss his lips. _Roxas... Please... Please..._

Pulling back I'm afraid of seeing his face. Silence murderously stabs me. _Oh, Kingdom Hearts, I fucked up._

"Axel..." his whisper is nearly lost on the gently breeze passing by. Prying my eyes open I see his angelic, gently, caring face.

"Do you... Remember?" My voice shakes with fear.

"Yes." With just that one word, the bridge collapses into the river, causing no harm.

Scooting closer to him I lose my grip. As the wind rushes past me I hear his beautiful, unfit-for-screaming, voice.

"AXEEEELLLL!!!!!!!!"

Then nothing.

* * *

Axel: Why did I die?!

Me: I didn't say you were.

Axel: I FELL OFF THE CLOCK TOWER!!

Me: Yes, I know, I DID write it. And just because you fell off the tower doesn't mean you're dead.

Axel: ...

Well, if you feel like taking the time out of your life to review then please do so and if you don't oh well, I'll never know.

Possible sequel if people want it.


End file.
